mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Battles in Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicles
Since Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle will become an expansive series, covering even non-fictional events, this page was made to list the battles (and important events attached to them) that take place. All battles may or may not have its own page, but summaries will be provided. Fictional events and list of stories wheere the events/battles take place will be noted. The format is similiar to Timeline of Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. The Timeline Bunmei (文明) April 1469 – July 1487 *'1480' ;Accumulation to rivalry - Oshika :Years before Ujichika Imagawa becomes of age, Norimitsu Oshika begins to exercise his power of regency. Not much else is known about him aside from his rebellion, but the Seishin series has him set up to use the Hattori Family to remove his obstacles. Kotarō Fūma is met for the first time, facing the ancestor of Hanzo Hattori and foiling an assassination plot on Moritoki Ise. ;Steps towards Sagami :Fictional. Moritoki Ise and Shigetoki Daidoji is challenged by Kotarō Fūma as a "test". *1487 (?) ;Battle of Maruko Castle :(丸子城) Refusing to give up regency, Norimitsu Oshika flees Sunpu Castle and lives in western Maruko castle with the Saito Family. One again, Moritoki Ise helps Sunpu by defeating Oshika. ''Meiō'' (明応) July 1492 - Feb 1501 *'1493' (Meiō 3) ;Meiō Coup d'état :(明応の政変; meio no seihen) Seihen means "a political change". Hōjō Sōun, founder of Go-Hōjō Family, invaded and gained control of Izu Province. He supports Yoshizumi Ashikaga; against him was Ashikaga Chachamaru (足利茶々丸). Eishō 1504–1521 ''Daiei''(大永) Aug 1521 - Aug 1528. Also called "Taiei". *'1527' (Daiei 7) ;Battle of Katsurakawara :(桂川原の戦い) Miyoshi family and Hosokawa family drives out shogun Yoshiharu Ashikawa out of the capital. ''Tenbun'' (天文) July 1532 - Oct 1555 *'1542' (Tenbun 11): ;First Battle of Azukizaka :(第一次小豆坂の戦い) ??? *'1548' (Tenbun 16) ;2nd Battle of Azukizaka :(第二次小豆坂の戦い) Originally sent to Sunpu as a hostage for the Imagawa, Takechiyo (Ieyasu or Motoyasy) was captured and held hostage by Nobuhide Oda just a year before. Matsudaira Hirotada, Yasuyoshi Asahina of the Imagawa, and the monk Sessai Choro of Imagawa fought the Oda (Nobuhiro, Nobuhide). Despite the hard fight on the Matsudara-Imagawa side, an ambush brought the defeat to the Oda. ;Mikawa - Iga Guard Campaign :Fictional event in response to Motoyasu being captured in the above-mentioned event. An early practice of the Akeyashikiban. Various Iga ninja, such as from the Kido Family, Tsukimori Family, Shindo and Shimagahara village, protect Okazaki castle and the path leading to it. ''Eiroku'' (永禄) Feb 1558 - April 1570 *'1560' (Eiroku 3): ;Battle of Norada (野良田の戦い) :N/A. *'1562' (Eiroku 5) ;The Siege of Kaminojo :(上ノ郷城 or 上ノ城??) Hanzo Hattori (2nd) assists Ieyasu Tokugawa in attacking the castle and taking Udono Nagamochi's (鵜殿 長持) sons as hostages. *1563-1564 ;Mikawa Ikko-Ikki :(三河一向一揆) Riot of the New Year due to infringements from the Mikawa vassals, such as Matsudaira vassal Teiken Suganuma (菅沼 定顕) taking rice from the Joguji Temple (上宮寺). Or that is a rumor. Variosu vassals of Ieyasu took the side of the Ikki, such as Masanobu Honda (本多 正信), Sadasugu Hachiya (蜂屋 貞次), and Yoshinobu Natsume (夏目 吉信). In 1563, Tokuuawa achieves victory in 馬頭原 (batohara). *'1567' (Eiroku 10) :Mori Oni Incident / Battle of Tsugemachi ;Fictional event. *1568 (Eiroku 11) ; Kyoto March / Battle of Kanoji Castle :(観音寺城の戦い) Yoshikata Rokkaku fights Nobunaga Oda, refusing to fight with him, as a response against Yoshiaki Ashikaga becoming shogun. Rokkaku loses in Kanonji Castle. ''Genki'' (元亀) April 1570 - July 1573 *'1570' (Genki 1) ;Siege of Kanegasaki :(金ヶ崎の戦い) Oda and Tokugawa, along with Settsu shugo Ikeda Katsumasa and Kinoshita Tokichiyo (木下藤吉郎), battled Asakura and Azai in Echizen. Kanegasaki is Kagetsune's (朝倉 景恒) castle. Nobunaga Oda survives assassination attempt by Zenjūbō Sugitani. ;Battle of Anegawa :(姉川の戦い) Both Tokugawa and Nobunaga faced both Omi Province families near Lake Biwa. *'1571' (Genki 2): ;Siege of Mt. Hiei :(比叡山の戦い) After the Oda clan's repeating encounters with sohei or warrior monks, Nobunaga attacks Mt. Hiei to send a message. He sets Enryakuji on fire and killed many monks. It is agreed by the Koga Sō to seek retaliation. For the Seishin fiction, Kai Shimoyama is involved, aiding Mitsuhide Akechi and Hideyoshi Toyotomi, sharing Lord Nobunaga's brutality. The Kousaka Family boils with rage, assisted by Yazaemon Kido and Zenjubo Sugitani. *'1573' (Genki 3) ;Battle of Mikatagahara :(三方ヶ原の戦い) Takeda vs Tokugawa and Oda. ''Tenshō'' (天正) July 1573 - Dec 1592 *1573 ;??? First year of Tensho (1573) marks the attack and destruction of Nagashima forces, a part of the decade long Ishiyama Hongan-ji War (1570 - 1580) along with Oda's war with Azai and Asakura. *'1579' ;Nobuyasu and Tsukiyama Incident :(信康・築山事件)An event preceding Tensho Iga no Ran with additional detail, and used to provoke Nobunaga Oda. Facing obstruction in her marriage, and having her pride hurt, Tokuhime plots to remove her despised mother Tsukiyama of Imagawa. She has the best shinobi forces to work with thanks to the alliance, and involves Kizaru and Kozaru Shimotsuge, Kai Shimoyama, and Naganobu Ban. Hanzo Hattori loses some trust from Nobunaga. Visualized in "Wrath of Toku". *'1579 - 1581': ;Tenshō Iga no Ran :Pre-events leading to the infamous Tensho Iga no Ran: As its first battle, Nobukatsu of Kitabatake family/Ise Province invaded Iga *'1582' (Tenshō 10, 6th month) ;Battle of Tenmokuzan :(天目山の戦い) Takeda clan (Sanada/Koka-Sasuke) is defeated by the combined forces of Tokugawa Ieyasu and Oda Nobunaga. With Katsuyori's death, the Sanada lead Chiisagata District of Shinano and create Ueda castle. Hattori Hanzo advised Tokugawa Ieyasu to escape to Mikawa (from Kyoto (Osaka) after sightseeing) from Mitsuhide Akechi through the Koga and Iga regions. Ieyasu, when he became the shogun, employed ninja to guard Edo Castle--the headquarters of the Tokugawa shogunate--and to supply intelligence. ;Incident at Honnōji :A famous event where Nobunaga Oda and members of Mori family (ie: vassal Ranmaru) died at the Incident at Honnōji. Mitsuhide Akechi and vassals under him, including Hidemitsu (Mitsuhide's vassal and son-in-law; he married Mitsu's daughter), are at fault. ;Battle of Tenshojingo :(天正壬午の乱)天正壬午の乱 Tokugawa and Hojo fought for expansion in Shinano. ;Battle of Yamazaki :na *1584 (Tensho 12) ; Campaign of Komaki and Nagakute :(小牧・長久手の戦い) Ieyasu Tokugawa and Nobukatsu Oda vs Hideyoshi Hashiba. *'1586' (Tenshō 14): ;Duel of Sasuke Sarutobi and Saizō Kirigakure :Fictional. Sasuke, *'1590' (Tensho 18) ;Siege of Odawara :Hojo Ujimasa dies ''Keichō'' (慶長) Oct 1596 -- July 1615 *'1603' (Keichō 8) ;War of Fuuma :The Tokugawa shogunate is established on the 3rd month. The Fuuma, including their leader Kotarō Fūma, are executed after being apprehended by a member of the Kousaka Family. Kannei *1637 (Kanei 14) - 1638 (Kanei 15) ;Shimabara Rebellion :Tokisada Shiro Amakusa and his Christian followers face off Iga and Koga hired by Tokugawa. See also *List of Seishin Stories *Timeline of Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle References/Links Category:Timeline Category:Non-Fiction Category:Japanese fiction Category:Seishin Category:Battles Category:Lists